A common dental problem is that many dentures are so constructed that when the patient bites down there are high spots or openings between the teeth and many times the dentures are displaced producing denture sores on the gum due to pressure points produced and an uneven bite. A variety of recording devices and articulators have heretofore been provided for this purpose.
Reith U.S. Pat. No. 2,043,394 discloses an articulator with depending pins in an upper frame forming recordings in cups in upstanding side posts supported by a lower frame. A pair of coil springs along the sides hold tension on the upper frame as it is moved relative to a lower frame.
Highkin U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,589 discloses a method of and apparatus for making dentures using an articulator having three marking pins disposed in a triangular arrangement.
The Della Croce U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,533, 4,276,022 and 4,279,595 disclose an articulator having an upper marking plate with three depending marking pins in a triangular arrangement. A pair of side posts of the articulator are attached to and depend from the upper frame.
Lee U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,387 discloses an articulator having T-shaped upper and lower frames and vertical side posts with an adjustably mounted incisal pin at the front that rests on a pad. A pair of upstanding side pins supported by the side posts fit in down facing socket surfaces on the upper frame.
Wilcox U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,437 discloses a method and apparatus for making dentures showing tracing plates for an articulator having four projections in an upper tracing plate extending toward the lower jaw and arranged in a trapezoidal arrangement with two on each side of a vertical center line and each bearing pin in a lower tracing plate. The upper tracing plate extends across the top of and does not fit within the upper edentulous ridge.